The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise quality as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Integrated circuit (IC) structures such as semiconductor devices and associated packaging components continue to shrink to smaller dimensions to provide higher densities of the IC structures per unit area. A variety of packaging configurations are emerging to address shrinking dimensions of IC structures in IC packages. For example, packaging configurations are emerging that include a stacked component such as a semiconductor die or IC package coupled to interconnect structures formed on a surface of a substrate (e.g., printed circuit board). However, as demand for smaller IC packages continues to grow, other IC packaging techniques and configurations are needed to provide even smaller form factors and higher density IC structures for stacked IC packages.